ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marceline Trilogy (Vampire Killer/Crisis on Fire Kingdom/War for Patience St. Pim)
Hello. I'm Samuel Joseph Whitacre. Have you ever wondered why Marceline's gonna have her own trilogy just like the anime Godzilla trilogy? I guess you're right. It's time to show you what the trilogy looks like. Marceline: Vampire Killer Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Rebecca Sugar as Marceline's Mom *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Billy Brown as Vampire King *Rebecca Romijn as The Empress *Paul Williams as The Hierophant *Ron Funches as The Fool *Beau Billingslea as The Moon *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Peter Dinklage as Clive Hendricks, a wealthy but cruel businessman. *Andy Samberg as Police Chief Jim Kowalski Taglines *From the past, the vampire girl killed all the vampires until she became the queen. And now, the vampires are resurrected again to take their revenge on her. *A great duel in the Land of Ooo begins. *The vampire queen Marceline. *Or the villains from her past. *Our only hope is Marceline. *Her mother will be resurrected. *She will become the chosen one. Theme Song Olivia Olson - A Moment Begins Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Rebecca Sugar as Marceline's Mom *Justin Roiland as Earl of Lemongrab *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Keith David as Flame King *Dolph Ziggler as Don John the Flame Lord *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *Laraine Newman as Widow *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Mark Hamill as Terry Waltz *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross Taglines *A woman, who killed all the vampires from her past again, had become the vampire again. The Land of Ooo was in peace. However, the two evil Flame Royalty had escaped. *The two villainous royalties escaped. *The chosen one is back. *Who will be killed? Marceline or the Flame Royalty? *The crisis begins. *The sequel to the huge hit. Theme Song Olivia Olson - Forever May Not Be Long Enough Marceline 3: War for Patience St. Pim Cast *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Rebecca Sugar as Marceline's Mom *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn *Justin Roiland as Earl of Lemongrab *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Keith David as Flame King *Dolph Ziggler as Don John the Flame Lord *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross Taglines *The story comes to an end. *The final battle begins. *The chosen one will defeat the two evil royalties. *Goodbye, Marceline. Theme Song Olivia Olson and Rebecca Sugar - Tell Me Once Again You see what they look like? I hope you've enjoyed at the page. Also, the anime Godzilla trilogy might be completed. Category:Adventure Time